


Agony and Ecstasy

by Devildream69



Series: Zelda's Secret [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub, Don't @ Me, F/F, Kinda ish non-con?, Kink, Kinky, Lesbians, Lilith is a dom, Mild Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miranda Otto could push me off a cliff and I'd say thank you, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, S&M, Sex Toys, Sort-of, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Zelda is a sub, bisexuals, dub-con, lesbihonest, praise satan, pwp., slightly OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devildream69/pseuds/Devildream69
Summary: Zelda Spellman has a secret. One that can bring her to her knees, literally.





	1. Agony

**Author's Note:**

> When I say explicit, I mean it kiddies. You've been warned.

“Judas Priest. Not now.” She hissed to herself, kneeling in the bathroom, shivers wracking her frame. Sabrina needed her to be a solid presence in her life now that she was no longer seeing those mortal friends of hers.

Zelda Spellman would never willingly let anyone see that anything was amiss. But the truth remained; it had been too long. Again.

Over five centuries on this earth and she still hadn’t found a spell, potion or any form of magic that could remove the damned curse in any permanent fashion. Nothing that could prevent her from needing to allow her submissive side to come out, every few weeks with the turning of the dark moon.

If she didn’t, the consequences were, unpleasant. She grit her teeth as the wave of physical aches in her bones forced her to shake and pant like some kind of pathetic mortal left too long in the cold.

It would pass in a few hours when day light returned but the hunger, as she thought of it, would return at night and every night until the end of the dark moon, or till she sated her curse’s conditions.

Tonight, there would be no sleep. She placed a shaking hand over her swollen nether lips, pressing lightly, trying to assuage the deep ache, even just a little.

A moan slipped past her closed lips and her eyes slid shut. She let herself lean over and curl in on herself, until her head thudded softly on the tile floor. She swallowed hard and Satan help her even that hurt. If only that damned High Priest hadn’t canceled on her when they’d arranged to enjoy a bit of casual flagellation during their devotions to their Dark Lord.

They’d had a few passably enjoyable encounters and that seemed to assuage the curse’s demands.

Tonight however, his mother-in-law had supposedly insisted on having dinner as a family, and so Zelda found herself in her own personal hell.

If only she could sleep through it, but not even essence of foxglove mixed with belladonna could knock her out anymore. She’d built up too much of an immunity to it over the centuries.

Short of killing herself and using the Cain pit to return, she was stuck with this. And she was no where near desperate enough to actively want to die and struggle through the resurrection process.

“Zelds?” came Hilda’s voice from behind the shut door. “Can I get you anything?”

“No. Stop being a busy-body and go back to bed.” She snapped a bit more harshly than she’d intended.

She heard her sister sigh, and then footsteps back towards her bedroom.

Zelda curled in a bit more on herself, her towel slipping off her back as another wave of searing heat followed by cold traversed her frame. It was going to be a long night.

***

How stupidely naïve she’d been, to think herself unassailable in her own home. Mary Wardwell stood towering over her in those ridiculous, tasteless black pumps of hers, as she now found herself kneeling on the Persian rug in her own parlour.

They’d been arguing over Sabrina’s welfare, over her place at the mortal high school.

Miss Wardwell had gotten tired of her acerbic barbs about her reckless conduct with her niece. Zelda had been on the point of leaving the room entirely, when that raspy, teasing voice had quietly but firmly commanded her to “Sit down.”

Zelda had known the dark moon was that very night, had known sunset was but a half hour away. She should have excused herself sooner. But now it was too late.

Her legs gave out under her and she knelt with her eyes downcast, tremors visibly moving her shoulders.

“My, my, Zelda.” The dark-haired woman purred. “I didn’t think you'd take me quite so literally." she paused thoughtfully. "But then, perhaps you had little choice in the matter.”

She began to circle her slowly, watching her with a curious kind of intensity.

Zelda tried to stand up, but found her legs were too weak to support her.

“Ah ah ah. None of that dear girl.” A strong wiry hand found its way to shoulder holding her in place. “Aren’t you so much more comfortable there? Where you belong?”

Her jaw clenched involuntarily as the woman continued, “Yes I thought so. That really is quite some curse you’ve been given then, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Zelda managed to hiss up at the woman looming over her. “Clearly this is some kind of practical joke that Sabrina or Ambrose set up and—”

“Ssh.” She quieted her with a finger over her still moving lips. “There’s truly no need to be embarrassed. A _cambion _like yourself couldn’t hope to resist a true blood curse.”

Zelda’s eyes widened and her head snapped up to look at her. No one but Hilda, Sabrina and Ambrose had any knowledge of her curse. How could this outcast of a woman, with no coven, have discovered her most well guarded secret?

The shock must have been evident on her face because Mary Wardwell's lips quirked in amusement.

“Of course, I know.” She said, as though reading Zelda’s mind. “You smell different, did you know that? Like irises and licorice burning on a bon fire. The smell of a succubus’s power. It’s a true give away, if you know what to look for. As for the curse, well, it’s practically written on your forehead. Whoever cast it had no finesse whatsoever.” She racked her eyes over her form once more. “Clearly.”

She gripped Zelda’s jaw in her fingers and made her look up at her. “It all makes sense now dear girl. Why your powers are just that bit stronger than your sister’s. Because she’s your half sister isn’t she. You poor dear. Blood curses are no laughing matter, but I’m sure you know that already.”

Zelda felt the strength returning to her legs now as fury suffused her. She stood up quickly on shaky legs, ready to cast this wretched, arrogant woman out of her house.

“Agnoscis dominae suae cunnus.” The Wardwell woman murmured the incantation.

Sharp blinding arousal radiated through her core, making her nipples harden and her mouth slacken. She nearly fell down again. Heaven take this woman. Using a dominance spell on her in her own home. The gall of her.

Her outraged thoughts were quickly cut in on when Miss Wardwell laced her fingers through her carefully shaped strawberry curls and pulled, forcing her to look into the woman’s face. She tried to suppress the delicious tremble traversing her frame at the sensation.

“How dare you come into my home and—”

“Give you what you most desperately need?” Mary interrupted, looking from her lips to her eyes and back, intently.

“I do not need anything from you. Unhand me, or I’ll—”

“Or you’ll what? Cry out for help? Do you really want your sweet innocent sister and niece to see you in such a state?”

Zelda said nothing and Mary smirked knowingly. She released her tight grip on her hair and a small huff of air escaped her.

“You're quite a pretty sight when you're blushing, Zelda.” Raising her other hand and drawing her knuckles along the back of her heated cheekbone. “Now, we can do this the hard way, or, you can be a good girl and let me give you what you need.”

Zelda’s brows knit together, and she glared at this woman whom she’d known for less than a year. This woman who’d managed to inveigle herself into her family’s life despite Zelda’s best efforts.

“Why would you want to help me?” she asked, resentment and mistrust permeating her voice.

Mary smiled broadly and murmured. “For Sabrina’s sake of course. Your weakness leaves her exposed. And well, you’re rather lovely, when you’re suffering.”

“A sadist. Wonderful.” Zelda rolled her eyes. “For Satan’s sake.”

“Oh no, we can’t have any of that, now can we?” she tsk’d at Zelda. “Disrespectful girls get punished.”

A swift and hard smack landed on her backside before she had a chance to object and a moan slipped out of her as her eyelids fluttered half shut. Dear Satan, it had been so long since she’d felt such exquisite pain.

“Enjoyed that did you?” she asked, smirking. Zelda’s mouth opened and shut once, a flush filling her face with heat. “Yes, I thought so. Now, enough niceties. Show me to your bedroom.”


	2. Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I said explicit, I MEANT IT. You've been warned. Read the tags please.

She should protest. She should be offended and tell her flatly that it was absolutely out of the question.

And yet, Zelda felt the curse’s compulsion sting through her so deliciously it made her breath catch in her throat. She knew all too well what tonight would be like without a dominant lover and that heavenly High Priest was still busy pandering to his heavily pregnant wife.

Zelda knew she had little choice, and so she bit down on her tongue and her pride and led Mary Wardwell upstairs down the hall to the left, without a word. Hilda was probably still in the kitchen, making a pie or some such and if Zelda felt things were going too far, she could count on her for help.

Shutting the door behind them, Mary looked her up and down, her tongue darting out to lick her lips absent-mindedly.

“Take your clothes off. You won’t be needing them for what comes next.”

Zelda felt the imperative of the curse singing in her veins at the order. And _dear Satan in hell_ she wanted to obey. This woman at least was easier on the eyes than the bumbling High Priest who seemed to have no clue how a woman’s body functioned beyond penetration.

She unbuttoned her jacket, slowly, sliding it down her shoulders before letting it fall to the floor. Then, she unzipped her pencil skirt, and shimmied out of that. The blouse was next, and she lifted it over her head, letting it join the rest on the ground. She was left standing in her white bra, matching garter, panties and stockings.

“Shoes too.” The other witch ordered with a jerk of her head at them. She stepped out of her heels carefully.

“Mmm. Lovely.” Mary hummed. “My but you are a _fine_ creature Zelda.”

Zelda could see from the intent gaze in her eyes and the pleased smirk that seemed never to leave her mouth that she’d meant her earlier comments. Good. It could prove useful to her, later on.

“Now, lets see what we have to play with shall we?” Mary said and then muttered a searching spell which made Zelda’s closet rattle and a black box come bursting out of it. Mary strode over and opened it without preamble.

She huffed a chuckle, seeing its contents. “It’s always the uptight girls isn’t it.”

Then she pulled out two long strands of black silk, running one hand along the length before pulling it taught to test the strength and said, “These will do just fine.”

“That won’t be necessary, I assure you.” Zelda tried, her heart pounding at the thought of being bound by this woman. She hadn’t even let Blackwood get that far with her.

Instead of the dismissal Zelda had expected, Mary eyed her critically and said, “Come here.”

She paused hesitating for a moment, before taking the few steps to close the distance between them.

Mary placed a gentle hand on the side of her face, running her thumb along her cheek bone and said, “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Zelda blinked and wanted to object, but too late. Mary’s lips found hers and kissed her insistently, one hand finding the nape of her neck to hold her in place.

Zelda stayed mostly still, until Mary’s hands began wandering along her body. One hand cupped her breast through the lace of her bra, squeezing gently, pinching and rolling her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Her other hand gripped Zelda’s bum cheek, pressing their bodies together. She couldn’t pretend to be unaffected by this woman’s touch much longer and she knew it.

“Ah.” Zelda gasped, when Mary pulled back for a moment.

“Open your mouth. Open it.” She demanded and kissed her again.

Zelda obeyed and the other witches’ tongue began tangling languorously with her own. She felt her breathing quicken and Satan help her, her body slickening, responding to this woman’s touch.

The hand that had been on her breast snaked its way down to cup her sex through her panties which made her gasp against the other woman’s mouth.

Then, just as quickly as it had begun, Mary pulled away, leaving her breathless and bereft. But not for long. The witch took hold of her arm and guided her roughly on to the bed.

She tried to turn over, to lie on her back but Mary said, “No, stay on all fours.”

Oh Satan, surely not. She couldn’t really mean to take her like a beast in heat, could she?

She bit back her objections, wanting to argue but she knew Mary could easily change her mind and simply leave if she did.

From behind her she could hear Mary rummage through the box again. “Oh yes, perfect.”

She tried to look over and see what the diabolical woman had found but she turned too late. Mary was already standing behind her again.

She took one of Zelda’s hands and placed her wrist next to her ankle, then did the same with the other side, forcing her to press her face into the bedding.

“What? I—” she gasped.

“Ssh. Be still now.” A reassuring hand rubbed her backside. A veiled threat, she was certain of it. Or so she hoped.

Zelda then felt the silk ties loop around her wrists and ankle and tie them together securely, on both sides. She shivered and shifted slightly in her bonds. How long had it been since she’d been at someone’s mercy like this? Decades surely.

She’d nearly forgotten how delicious this kind of game could be. And how long since she’d let a woman touch her like this? Even longer.

“Aren’t you just lovely like this? Being so good for me.” The Wardwell witch murmured bending close to her ear, over her body. One hand found the back of her head, holding her down, and the other settled on her bum.

“Can you imagine the picture you make? Your ass in the air, still in your panties, just begging to be touched. And your back arching, trying so hard to stay still. Such a pretty thing.”

Zelda couldn’t help but moan at the imagery described in the witch’s obscene, delicious rasp, her breath now coming in short pants. She could feel the anticipation building, coiling in her lower belly.

The witch pet Zelda’s hair briefly, before backing away for a moment. When she returned, a low buzzing sound began from behind the bound woman.

Zelda’s eyes widened and she suddenly understood her earlier discovery in the box. She felt a vibrating sensation brush against the crotch of her panties which made Zelda whimper and her hips jerk hard.

“Oh, yes. That’s my girl.” She purred, watching Zelda’s body flex in her bonds, searching for release. “I’ve got what you need. And I’m going to give it to you.”

There was the sound of Mary rummaging in her side table by the bed, and then she came back. Something sharp caressed the delicate skin of her derriere and she gasped.

She couldn’t— She wouldn’t really—

“Stay still now. Wouldn’t want to nick such lovely pale skin, now would we?”

Then Zelda felt the cold metal of the scissors slide under the gusset of her panties, brushing against her sex, and the unmistakable soft snick of the fabric being rent apart.

“_Satan_.” She hissed into the comforter.

“Not quite. For tonight, Mistress, or Ma’am will do when you address me.”

Zelda said nothing, she didn’t know if she could manage words.

A sharp smack to the back of her left thigh made her jump.

“Spread your legs wider apart. Now.”

Mary’s hands pressed at her inner thighs as Zelda shuffled her knees further apart and felt the unfamiliar stretch in her thighs, enjoying the sensation.

She felt so very exposed, and vulnerable. Tied as she was, she would be hard pressed to get away, even if she wanted to.

“Good. That’s good. You’re doing so well, not even fighting me.” She teased a finger along the seam of Zelda’s now ruined panties, along her lower back. She heard the buzzing sound stop and wondered what the devil the woman had planned for her.

“I…I can’t…” she gasped, “Please.” She whimpered, hips writhing as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

“Not to worry sweet girl. We’ve just begun.” Mary reassured her, with that tone of voice of hers that promised her everything and nothing at all.

Then the witch returned to the box and rummaged through it for a moment. Oh Beelzebub in hell what could that woman be looking for now.

She heard the clink of metal and the rattling of chains and her eyes flew open as she tried to pull against her bonds. No, no, absolutely not. She would not allow it.

“Nn-o. No!” She tried to say, as she pushed against the bed trying to sit up.

“Now now, Zelda. You were doing so well.” Mary returned and pushed her down on to the bed with a hand in her hair, holding her down. She tried to push back but the position gave her little to no leverage.

“Naughty girls get punished when they fight what’s best for them.”

A hand came down right on the edge where her bum cheek met her thigh, once, fast and sharp.

“Ah!” she gasped, struggling to think clearly around the blinding rush of arousal in her lower belly. “Please.” She no longer knew what she was asking for.

Mary was once again behind her, and between her legs, looking down the length of her body as best she could, Zelda watched Mary tie the leather cuffs of the spreader bar around each ankle and set the distance with a very audible metallic _click_.

Now, she was truly unable to shut her legs or even try to stand up or get away. She should call for Hilda, for Ambrose, should stop this now, but something dark and trembling in her core held her back. She wondered briefly if she’d gone mad, allowing this witch to tie her up so easily. The gall of this woman astounded her…and made her wet like nothing had in at least a century.

“There now. There.” She ran gentle fingers around Zelda’s face, petting her hair soothingly. “Don’t fight it. Give yourself over to me, just for tonight.”

“Mnngh” She managed, trying to say no again, but Mary had a hand on her ass and was rubbing the still stinging spot in a rhythmic motion.

Then suddenly the hand came down again, harder than the last time, on the other cheek.

Zelda yelped and her eyelids fluttered at the burning spreading across her skin so perfectly.

“Mmm.” Mary hummed in a false apologetic tone. “Use your words Zelda or I’ll have to punish you. I’ll bet your pretty little pussy’s quite drenched by now, isn’t it?”

Zelda tried to summon the presence of mind to form a sentence but too slowly.

Another smack resounded in the quiet room and Zelda’s whimper quickly followed.

“Answer me.”

“Yes.” She panted, tears forming in her eyes. Satan in hell, but she needed to come already.

“Yes what girl?” Another smack, lower down, closer to her thighs, and Satan that one hurt more than the others. Her legs jerked against the spreader bar, and the sensation of not being able to pull away made her positively heady.

“Yes _Ma’am._” Zelda gasped, trying desperately to not let her hips press back into the hand still on her bum.

“Good girl.” She rubbed her soft skin in gentling circles. “Now, because you’ve been stubborn, I think you deserve a real spanking, don’t you?”

“Yes Ma’am.” Zelda whispered, the shaking in her limbs becoming more pronounced.

“Yes, I’m afraid you do.” She patted Zelda’s ass affectionately.

Zelda let out a moan that sounded helpless even to her own ears.

“I would tell you to be patient, but that’s not one of _our_ values.” Mary sighed, as though she felt anything close to remorseful. “Hmm. Five, I think. Now I’ll give you a choice. Fast? Or slow? It’ll be just as hard either way, I promise.”

Zelda turned her head to look at Mary as best she could. The glint in the woman’s dark eyes told her she was enjoying this far too much.

“Fast please Ma’am.” She half whispered, a hard tremor coursing through her bones.

“Not patient at all Zelda. I like that.” Mary praised and heat suffused Zelda’s limbs, enjoying the attention despite herself.

Mary reached under her and rubbed her fingers just lightly along her exposed nether lips and hummed, pleased at the dampness she found there.

“Don’t try to be quiet.”

Before she had a chance to even try to reply, a firm hand landed on her ass with a breath-taking sharpness. One after the other, relentlessly, the hits came always in a different spot than before. The final slap came down not on her bum but on the apex of her thighs and pussy, forcing a wail of both pain and delight out of her.

“That’s right. Just like that.” Mary sighed approvingly.

Then the buzzing sound was back, and Zelda knew she was doomed.

“Please, oh sweet Lilith, please.” She wasn’t quite crying but her eyes were watery, and her breathing was ragged.

“Yes, I am sweet, aren’t I?” Zelda’s hips canted up in anticipation of the little metal bullet vibe on her, anywhere, in her. She just needed a little more and she’d be ready to— “Oh, did you want something pet?” Mary asked, “I think I know what you want. And your sweet bum is such a lovely red colour. You’ve earned it I think.”

Mary pressed the bullet to her lips, rubbing up and down the slickened slit and Zelda’s eyes rolled back into her head as she made a strangled sound.

She dipped the thin, long metal bullet into wetness swirling it around, coating it thoroughly. Zelda’s whimpers, urging her on as she worked the little bullet for the briefest moment, drawing a gasp from her, before trailing it up higher, to her anus.

She teased Zelda’s the entrance briefly, before pressing the vibe in despite Zelda’s gasping plea “No, oh Satan please. Not there— _ah—_”

Using the little button near the top she set it to pulse, relishing Zelda’s moans and pants as her body clenched around the thin invader.

“I could leave you here.” Mary murmured, running her hands up and down Zelda’s trembling thighs. “I could leave for a few hours, with you, trapped here, coming over and over until I returned and untied you. Would you hate me very much if I did?”

“Don’t! Oh please, no, please— I’ll do anything—”

“I know. You’re such a good girl for me aren’t you Zelda?” Mary said, raking her short nails along the delicate skin of her thighs now.

“I’ll be good. Please.” Zelda begged between pants.

Without warning, Mary pressed two fingers into her core, curling them down onto her g-spot and Zelda jerked in the bonds, seeing stars. The dual sensation of the vibe and Mary’s fingers filling her, pumping in and out had her gasping with every motion and on the edge of release.

The witch bent and kissed her right bum cheek, likely leaving a clear lipstick imprint behind. The kisses continued down her thigh, closer to her center until finally licking one long stripe up the length of her sex.

Zelda's answering moan was music to Mary's ears.

“You’re already there aren’t you?” Mary asked, her voice dropping low into that smoky quality which made Zelda tremble.

“Please—” She tried, then moaned as the witch rubbed her thumb in circles around her clit.

Adding another finger into Zelda’s center she began to pump insistently while rubbing at her clit in time.

“Please let me come.” Zelda whimpered.

“Alright. Since you’ve been so good. Come now.” The witch agreed while pressing deeply with all three fingers.

Zelda wailed as her body jerked so hard, she thought she might dislocate her shoulder as wave after shuddering wave of pleasure rushed through her and her eyes rolled back in her head.

“That’s it. Just like that.” Mary praised, starting to slow down as the tremors began to pass.

As she came back to herself, still panting, she felt the vibe being removed, and heard the clinking of the spreader bar along with the release of the silk ties being undone. She knew her limbs weren’t as young as they’d once been, after over half a millennium of life and that she’d pay for this kind of exertion in the morning.

Once released, Mary did the unexpected by coming on to the bed and gathering her up into her arms, caressing her face, her arms and hair, telling her how good she’d been for her, how brave. “Such a beautiful sweet thing.”

Zelda let herself bathe in the praise, letting her limbs fill with blood once more, as this surprising witch held her with almost painful tenderness.

As the strength she felt during the day returned to her, and the curse’s pulsating hunger receded she managed to pull away from Mary who raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

Zelda dropped to her knees and whispered in her softest voice, “Allow me, Mistress.”

Mary smirked hungrily and came to the edge of the bed parting her legs, letting the pencil skirt ride up her thighs.

Zelda quickly pulled down the other woman’s underwear and making no bones about it, pressed her mouth to Mary’s clit, lapping hungrily. Mary hummed a moan low in her throat, placing a hand at the back of her head, tugging gently on her curls.

Zelda placed her hands on the witch’s thighs, before pressing two fingers, then three into her wet core and licking at the entrance encasing her fingers

“Women really do this so much better than men.” Mary sighed as her breathing became ragged. “Now give me more.”

Zelda pressed another finger into her center and began sucking and lapping at her clip faster than before. Mary moaned, letting her head fall back in pleasure, “Yes, that’s right.”

Taking a bit of a risk but knowing it could well be worth the punishment, Zelda let her free hand move up to the witch’s breast and pinched her nipple ungently, hard enough to make her gasp at the pain. Her gamble paid off as Mary swallowed hard and moaned, trembling and clenching all around her fingers as she lapped ardently at her clit.

“Mmm. That’s my girl.” She praised, as Zelda slowed down and finally pulled away.

She gripped Zelda’s chin in strong fingers and looking at her curiously, her face flushed and her hair slightly mussed up. “I do wonder what other surprises you might have for me, Witch.”

Zelda smiled a slow languorous smile filled with promise and murmured, “Well, you’ll just have to find out won’t you?”

Mary huffed out a laugh before pulling Zelda back onto the bed and wrapping her in her arms.

“Sleep for a while now. You have dark bags under your eyes and it’s very inelegant. I’ll be gone before morning.” Mary sighed into her neck as Zelda wrapped her arms hesitantly around the other witch.

All things considered, Zelda still hated surprises, but this one had turned out rather marvelously she thought. Who knew what the next dark moon had in store for her, now that Mary Wardwell knew her secret?

The End 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that satisfied all you hungry witches and warlocks out there. Drop me a line if you've got a minute. Makes my day every time.
> 
> * This is the bullet, if anyone was interested. It's very small and even a complete beginner could handle it easily.  
https://www.lovecrave.com/shop/vesper/

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love and they encourage me to keep writing! Please drop me a line if you've got a minute.
> 
> * Translating my bad latin: Acknowledge your Mistress, slut.
> 
> IMPORTANT:  
So because I'm not really planning on explaining the curse in chapter 2, I'll do it here.
> 
> Cambions are children of incubi or succubi who impregnated a mortal or in this case a witch. Zelda was conceived between her mother and an incubus. She found out her husband was infertile and knew he wanted a child so she did what she could to make that happen.
> 
> But, in my plot line the husband of Zelda's witch mother, did NOT know until Zelda was born. And when the "father" performed a ritual to make Zelda his heir soon after birth, he discovered he couldn't since she wasn't his blood.
> 
> So summoning the same incubus his wife had used to conceive, he had it blood curse the child and the mother to suffer the same hunger it felt, once a month during the dark of the moon, as retribution for the treachery.
> 
> Hilda was born many years later once Zelda was fully grown, between her mother and her second husband, since Zelda's mother later killed her first husband as revenge for the curse. Basically, don't mess with Spellman witches.


End file.
